


by grace of the fire and the flames

by syncopation



Series: i have insomnia [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Disabled Character, M/M, Out of Body Experiences, gladio and prompto get mentioned but not enough to be tagged, i mean i meant it for it to be poly chocobros but im tired, noctis is a god and iggy doesnt fully comprehend till now, twewy au, yeah lets go with that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syncopation/pseuds/syncopation
Summary: “Are you sure? What if you don’t like it?”“I’ll say I do,” Ignis presses his lips to the side of Noctis’ nose smiling, “And then you can make my lie the truth.”





	by grace of the fire and the flames

**Author's Note:**

> im shit at checking my ao3
> 
> a twewy au (i lvoe thisgame)
> 
> is youve never played twewy the plot is pretty much:  
> -dead people play a game called the 'reapers game' for a second chance at life  
> -theres an entry fee to play (its what you value most)  
> -if you die in the game they *die* die  
> -the 'composer' controls the game, the city within the boundaries of the game, and the people inside  
> -ignis, gladio, and prompto managed to get the attention of insomnia's composer who is noctis  
> -iggy actually lost the game but noctis gave him life anyway, but since he lost he loses his entry fee (his eyesight)
> 
> go read the twewy wikia for the reapers game it makes more sense than i ever will
> 
> maybe ill write more on this idk

Noctis’ limbs are covering half of him in on bed when Ignis notices the quiet ringing in his ears. It keeps to the back of his head, not loud enough to be a headache but enough to notice, letting him know it’s there and it’s not going to poke or prod or get too close in case he wanted the auditory space.

Just as quickly as he notices its presence the noise is gone and feels Noctis tense on top of him.

“You don’t have to be so quiet around me, you know.” Ignis can feel Noctis tense more and the hand on his night shirt starts gripping tightly enough that Ignis wonders if its going to tear. He begins to play with Noctis’ hair, all the light wisps and static becoming under his fingertips. “I have sensitive hearing, but I won’t go deaf if your song plays a bit louder.”

“Do you miss you sight.” Is all Noctis says in response, hand releasing its grip on his shirt, thankfully not ripped.

“You can read– hear? My music. I can’t lie to you.” He moves his hand to Noctis’ lower back, gliding down smooth skin and taking care to completely avoid his wings.

“You _can_ , I’ll just know when you are.” Noctis digs himself into Ignis’ neck and the tip of his nose is cold.

“Are you saying you don’t care if I lie to you?”

“I’m saying I’ll make any lie you tell a truth in my city.”

“To think that someone so powerful as you can be persuaded to do such a thing by something as feeble as me.”

Shifting and grumbling, Noctis nips at Ignis’ neck and mumbles what sounded like ‘not a _thing_ , jackass’. Noctis picks himself up onto his arms with both hands on either side of his head and Ignis’ hands fall to his side. He couldn’t feel his breath over his face but his presences was there. Cold pressure everywhere and all at once, pressing down on his face more than anywhere else.

“I can’t give you your sight back–” Ignis pulls the most impassive face he could muster, not amused by the already obvious. “ _But,_ ” Noctis says in response, putting on a ‘don’t look at me like that, I wasn’t finished’ expression. “I _can_ give you an… experience.”

An _experience_. Ignis broke the word apart in his head, mulling over what Noctis was scheming and if he had to be so damn vague all the time.

“’m not scheming. Just wanna give you a little something, Iggy.” His head ducked down again underneath his chin, giving feather light kisses up his neck and along his jaw. “Its a kiss.”

“You’re already kissing me.”

“A _kiss_ kiss.”

“Like a _like_ like kiss kiss?” Noctis lightly slapped his shoulder and Ignis chuckled at the act of someone as old as ancients being so childish. “I’ll take you up on your offer, Noctis.”

He moved up to his sharp cheek bones now, ghosting his lips over and leaving nothing behind. “Are you sure? What if you don’t like it?”

“I’ll say I do,” Ignis presses his lips to the side of Noctis’ nose smiling, “And then you can make my lie the truth.”

They’ve kissed before, kissed thousands of times before.

Ignis kissed him before heading out of the little apartment he lives in.

Noctis kissed him through being threaded back to life, one for each stitch on his soul.

They on the rainy day a week later after he, Prompto, and Gladio were all brought back, seeing it each other for the first time since.

None of them amounted to what Noctis was doing to him now. It was chaste, barely any pressure from either of them, but it did something with a pop and when Ignis opened his sightless eyes he was looking at the sunrise from on top of Insomnia.

Ignis barely had a gasp before the scene changed and then in front of him was Prompto and Gladio, all tangled limbs and snoring in a single bed.

And then the park he frequently strolled through during lunch hours.

And the antique book store on the other side of the city.

One after another, Ignis looked at different places in Insomnia and starts getting dizzy as he looks through _time_ – a midday cafe packed with people, a late night wedding held in an older Insomnia between one raven and one star, and a man leaving home for another life with his family wishing him luck out there.

As soon as he registers all of it, its all gone. The scenes cut out, leaving Ignis breathless and overstimulated, sitting up right and seeing nothing but darkness again.

“What,” he says gasping and he swallows his dry tongue, grabbing at Noctis’ shoulders. “What _was_ that.”

When he deadpans with “That was Insomnia.” Ignis has to resist the urge to push him off the bed. He doesn’t when his hands are lifted off Noctis’ shoulder and is given a bottle of what he presumes is water. Ignis takes greedy gulps from it instead, drinking it all without breaking away.

He’s still heaving when the waters gone, but he’s better than before.

“I understand that was Insomnia,” Ignis brushes back his hair, a nervous tick when he’s able to clean his glasses, and furrows his brows. “But how was that Insomnia? How did I see all of that? You’ve told me just moments ago that my sight-”

“You weren’t seeing,” Noctis cuts him off. “You weren’t. You were hearing it.”

More cryptics, fun.

“You can’t hear images-”

“You just did Iggy.”

“You can’t _hear_ the past-”

“You _just_ did, Iggy.” Noctis repeats and Ignis isn’t sure what’s real or how sound works or if he really is Ignis Scientia anymore.

So instead he settles for asking “How”.

“’s how I do stuff.”

“And suddenly I know all the secrets of the universe, thank you Noctis.” Ignis doesn’t need sight to know what face Noctis pulled.

“Hey, shut up, ‘m still explaining.” Noctis lightly shoves as his arm and Ignis wonders where the trope of ‘the ancient talk in thou and thees’ come from when Noctis exists.

“It’s lower than the Grounds I usually work on, but it’s still too high up for a human to stay on for long. That’s why I had to move you around a lot.”

Ignis processed the information, repeating ‘Grounds’ and ‘work on’ over and over in his thoughts.

“The place where you work.”

“Yeah.”

“Your work consists of ruling all of Insomnia.”

“Yep.”

“The people.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Their thoughts.”

“Correct.”

“ _Them._ ”

“ _Yes_ ,” He can feel Noctis cupping his cheeks with both hands and knows that he was looking directly into sightless his eyes. “I control all of them. The people, their thoughts, the city, _them._ ” Noctis brushes his lips against his own he’s a supernova one moment and Ignis again the next. “They’re mine to make and change and guide when needed to. That’s what a Composer _does,_ Iggy.” He guides Ignis to lay down and he does without a word, reeling from finally come to full terms that Noctis isn’t human, is something far beyond a human, beyond the Reapers.

“You’re a god.”

Humming in affirmation, Noctis makes himself comfortable again over Ignis’ body and in the crook of his neck.

“You’re the god of this city.”

Noctis mutely nods and runs a hand over his chest, making something flutter and calming his heart and body.

“An urban god.” Ignis fights to keep away but it’s a fight he’s losing.

“Sleep, Iggy.” Noctis kisses his neck and he’s looking up at the stars, the constellations draw themselves and shooting stars dance across the sky.

“I’ll show you more, if you want.” He hears Noctis in his subconscious and Ignis’ last thoughts are ‘ _show me everything I’m missing’_.

Then Ignis falls asleep, dreaming of Insomnia who hasn’t slept in years.

**Author's Note:**

> its 3:30am and i leave tomorrow morning for a flight
> 
> i havent packed yet


End file.
